1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operable atomizer having an atomizing means so associated with an atomizing head as to perform a pumping action upon, depression of the atomizing head, thereby to effect an atomization of a liquid through a nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional atomizer of the kind described, the atomizing means have a cylinder provided with a flange which is adapted to be mounted on the opening ridge of a liquid container. For securing the atomizing means to the liquid container, the flange of the cylinder, mounted on the opening ridge of the container, is cramped by a holding sleeve from the outer side thereof.
According to this arrangement, the depression force exerted on the atomizing head, for forcing the atomizing means to perform a pumping action, is received solely by the flange. It is therefore preferred that the opening of the liquid container has a small diameter, because a too large diameter of the container opening in relation to the atomizing means renders the support for the atomizing means unstable, so as to hinder the smooth depressing operation of the atomizing head. Moreover, the too large diameter of the container opening often causes a leakage of the liquid through the joint area between the atomizing means and the liquid container, during a long use.
For the reasons as stated above, it has been proposed and attempted to make the diameter of the container opening small.
However, this countermeasure cannot be adopted suitably in such an atomizer as adapted to be used in both of ordinary and upside-down postures. This is because such an atomizer has a neck portion of a diameter large enough to accommodate two liquid suction pipes, one is for ascending of the liquid while the other is for descending of the same, and, accordingly, requires a container opening of a diameter large enough to receive the fat neck portion, posing the aforementioned problems.
The pumping type atomizers must have a container opening stiff enough to stand up against the large depression force exerted on the atomizing head, in sharp contrast to the aerosol type atomizers. The demand for the safe support of the atomizing head by the container opening is increasing recently.